Webber
(x2) }} Webber is a character in the Reign of Giants DLC. He is the third character that can't be unlocked via experience, alongside Wes and Maxwell. He has lower Sanity than most of the other characters but has more Health and Hunger. Due to his appearance, Spiders will be neutral to him, while Mobs hostile towards spiders will be hostile towards him, too. Appearance Webber looks like a humanoid spider, though he's actually a child that lives inside the spider that tried to eat him long ago. Unlocking To unlock Webber, the player has to find his skull as a drop from Spiders, then bury the skull inside a dug up grave mound. After waiting for lightning to strike it, Webber will be unlocked, and numerous Spiders will proceed to spawn from the grave. Special Power Advantage Webber can grow a beard made of Silk much like Wilson grows a normal one. This beard grows faster than Wilson's, each stage taking 3 days to grow for a total of 9 days for full length (Compared to 16 days for Wilson). He can shave this beard to obtain silk using a Razor, or keep it to help keep warm during Winter. He also receives no health or sanity penalties when eating monster food, and starts with Spider Eggs and 2 Monster Meat in his inventory at the start of the game. Spiders (Including Spider Queens) also are neutral towards Webber. Walking on a sticky webbing will not alarm the spiders inside the den and will not slow Webber down. He is also able to craft dens himself from 12 Silk, 6 Spider Glands, and 6 Papyrus, as well as upgrading existing dens with Silk. Furthermore, giving meat to spiders will make them follow you and attack enemies for him. Disadvantage The downside to Webber's spidery traits is that "good" mobs that are neutral towards other characters but hostile toward spiders (e.g. Pigs, Bunnymen, etc.) will attack Webber on sight. This does not affect neutral mobs such as Bees and Beefalos. Tips *Due to his perk, Webber will make an excellent character for Caves exploration. *The skull can be spawned via Console, under the prefab "webberskull". *Feeding a Spider Meat or Pig Skin will cause multiple spiders to follow you within a small radius. With only a few pieces of easily acquired meat (i.e. Frog Legs, Morsels), Webber can amass a very large following by only feeding a few spiders. To safely and easily collect large amounts of monster meat, silk, and spider glands use the following technique. *Plant multiple spider nests around your campfire *When they are wandering around during the evening/night feed one spider a piece of meat and tell him to attack another spider (Do not attack it yourself.) *This will cause all of the spiders nearby to swarm the offending puppet, and depending on how many nests you have this could be a huge number. *Once they're close feed another one a piece of meat, this will befriend many at once. *Once you have a nice following about equal to the uncharmed order another attack on an uncharmed spider. *They will begin to have a vicious war but if you did things correctly (i.e. never attacked a spider yourself) none of them should be aggressive towards you, allowing you to stand in the middle of the swarm, hold down space and collect all the drops as soon as they fall (this prevents them from eating the meat). *Make sure you don't have a weapon equipped while collecting inside the mosh pit or you might attack one by accident and get in trouble. *Befriended Spider Warriors can be used to easily hunt small animals (Butterflies, Rabbits etc). as their jump attack has range enough to kill small prey before they can run. Trivia *Because of Webber being an underaged boy, he has low sanity and makes childish comments. *Webber seems to talk alternating with "I/Me/My" with "We/Our/Us." where applicable, somewhat suggesting a two-minds one body relation. It's lilkely that he is referring to the spider that ate him when not referring to himself directly. *Webber is able to eat food that is classified as 'Horrible', which makes him the only character that can eat Pig Skin and Bunny Puffs. *If we look at Webber as a spider, he has eight legs. This breaks the ''Don't Starve ''trend of the Spiders having only 6 legs, which might be because he is actually a human child. *Webber has some similarities to the Spider-Man character Venom: both characters have a similar color scheme, both are associated with spiders, and both have a symbiotic relationship with another creature. *As well as being able to ally with Spiders, Webber does not take any sanity loss from any type of them, except for the Spider Queen. *He is the second character being able to grow beard, the first being Wilson. *When struck by lightning only the Spider's skull is shown. *According to his quote when inspecting Red Birds, his favorite color is Red. *When Webber examines the Tam o' Shanter he says that it reminds him of his Grandfather. This means Webber could be of Scottish descent. *When Webber examines a carrot, he says he misses being force fed to eat them, suggesting that his Mom fed him carrots. *When examining a alchemy engine he says "my father used to to do something like this" meaning his father may have been a scientist or an alchemist. Gallery Webber ingame.png|Webber ingame Webber's Beard ingame.png|Webber's silk beard Webber's Skull.png|Webber's Skull Webber Revival.png|Webber, after lightning strikes the burial site. Webber Escape.png|Webber, escaping into his grave Webber_portrait.png|Webber's portrait Webber uses Thermantidote.png|Webber cools himself off with a Down Thermantidote Webber in Scalemail.png|Webber wearing Scalemail silk beard.png|Webber's Beard and they days it grows. References Category:Monsters Category:Reign of Giants Category:Characters Category:Apparel